


A Special Kind of Love

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	A Special Kind of Love

“God, you’re so gross.”

You turn around to look at your Captain. The grin on his face belies the annoyance in his words.

“You’re just jealous,” you joke lightly and slap his hand when he tries to take one of the apple slices from the pie you’re about to bake.

“Jealous? Yes, I am. Why do you never make homemade apple pie for me?”

“Take a guess,” you joke again and put the pie in the oven, before starting to clean the small kitchen in your tiny shore leave apartment.

“Oooh, it’s because you looove him.” The Captain sings, smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

You laugh at that. “How right you are.”

“And are you telling him that? No.”

You spare yourself the effort of a last comment. You’ve had the discussion a few times now.

“Oh wow, is that apple pie?”

Leonard steps through the door and you look up to smile at him.

“Homemade and fresh out of the oven.”

There’s a smile on his face now, equally surprised and happy. You can see his dimples and the absence of dark circles around his eyes. He’s well rested, shore leave is doing him good.

“And it’s only for you,” Jim drawls out and steps out of the bathroom, a grin on his face.

You roll your eyes at the Captain and cut a piece out of the pie, dropping it on a plate.

“If you ask nicely, you might get a piece too.”

“Well, can I have one?” The Captain directs his blue eyes at you and you smile, shrug and point your knife at Leonard who’s taken place at the small table.

“Ask him?”

“Well, can I?” Jim asks his friend, trying to grab the plate you’re about to place in front of Leonard.

“No.”

“Well then I’ll leave,” Jim comments and you both look at him in surprise. It’s not like him to not even put up a fight.

“Are you sure?” You ask, even contemplating giving him a piece nonetheless.

“Yes. And you two… have some… interesting conversations.”

He winks at you and you understand.

You let him leave and slip onto the chair on the other side of the table. Leonard sends you a confused glance.

“What is he talking about?”

“He wants me to tell you that I love you.”

Leonard looks at you and reaches out his hand to take yours.

“Haven’t you told him that you already told me this morning? And the morning before and…”

“And all the other mornings before? No. It’s funny how annoyed he gets.”

Leonard grins and takes a bite of the pie.

“Oh, gosh, this is good,” he moans and you smile at him and squeeze his hand.

“Only the best for you. And a little bit of apple pie is good for the soul.”

“You’re spoiling me.”

“I’m taking care of you,” you disagree, “All the grumbling you have to do at work must tire you out somehow.”

“You treat me like I’m special.”

“You are special,” you disagree again, “Also I love you.”

He chuckles. “I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special…”

“Well… I could tell you,” you smile, “I could probably tell you one reason a day for the rest of your life. But where would the fun be then, then?”

“You’re never going to tell me, huh?”

You lean over the table instead, kissing him right on the lips. “Never.”


End file.
